peleas
by hirano23
Summary: que sucedera cuando despues de los insultos vienen los golpes, habra algo mas detras de esas peleas... soy mala en el summary mejor leanlo porfa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos estoy de regreso con otro intento de fic sobre invader zim este está dedicado a una amiga VampireDarkRogueWind que me ha alentado a continuar con esta pareja.**

**DISCLAINER: los personales de invasor zim no me pertenecen si fuera asi zim y dib seria una pareja XD.**

PELEAS

-Dib asqueroso humano cabezón!- Como todo el tiempo las peleas entre ellos comenzaban con gritos, más por parte de zim que de dib.

-No estoy cabezón estúpido alíen bueno para nada!

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme bueno para nada? yo soy un gran invasor.

-si como no dime si eres un "gran invasor" ¿Cómo es que después de 8 años aun sigues aquí?- y es que era verdad el tiempo había pasado y ellos ya no eran unos niños, no señor ahora ya eran unos adolescentes aproximados a los 18 años, al menos en dib (ya que la edad de zim no la sé, pero digamos que también tiene 18 si n.n)

-eso bueno… es que…. Yo…. ¡OYE! ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

-¡JA lo sabia eres un bueno para nada!- dib se burlaba de zim en plena calle, todo el camino de regreso de la preparatoria y era así todos los días, aunque esta vez la pelea no había empezado en el salón de clase, no esta vez la maestra los había amenazado…

**FLASHBACK**

**-**Si ustedes dos par de idiotas empieza de nuevo a discutir como todos los días, los enviare a la jaula con los ocelotes, me entendieron.- la profesora les dirigió una mirada asesina a zim y dib, cabe mencionar que no es la maestra Biters no, no, no está maestra es aun más dura que la mismísima Biters.

-si profesora Alice – ambos chicos contestaron al unisonó al pensar en su destino con los ocelotes, aunque ninguno tuviera idea de lo que fuesen.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y todo el camino había sido lo mismo solo insultos y gritos, que mas podían hacer ya era su rutina, claro aunque nunca había pasado a mas que solo eso: "gritos e insultos" al menos hasta ahora, llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa de zim cuando lo impensable sucedió.

-sabes dib, yo seré un estúpido alíen idiota fracasado que no ha podido cumplir con su misión, pero me esperan en mi planeta como un gran conquistador, dime dib ¿a ti quien te espera en tu casa? Si nadie nunca te ha tomado en cuenta, es como si no existieras para tu "familia"… zim no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cara.

Zim aun sin entender con la mano derecha en su mejilla adolorida veía a dib con la cabeza gacha y con los puños cerrados blancos por la presión ejercida en estos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi?-hablo dib aun con la mirada en el piso, él sabía muy bien que en su hogar nadie le esperaba, al menos no nadie con vida solo su televisor y su programa favorito, su madre que era quien siempre le esperaba hacia años que había fallecido.

-yo…-

-calla- dib no dio tiempo de que zim hablara y con la fuerza que su ira le brindaba lanzo a zim haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, causando que la puerta de su casa-base se abriera y ambos cayeran dentro de esta, dib intentaba golpear el rostro de zim y este lo esquivaba como podía, los dos comenzaron una pelea mas allá de los insultos, ahora se había convertido en una pelea de golpes. En un intento de golpe zim se giro bruscamente haciendo que dib quedara debajo de zim, este sentado en su estomago sujeto las muñecas de dib sobre su cabeza tratando de inmovilizarlo y dejara de golpearlo.

-suéltame maldito irken- forcejeaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de zim.

-ya basta dib, escúchame hasta que termine de hablar.- zim intentaba terminar de decirle lo que había empezado en la entrada de su casa pero dib no se lo permitía.

En un movimiento inesperado dib pateo la espalda de zim tirándolo al piso, ahora era dib el que estaba encima de zim y de la misma forma le apreso las muñecas.

-muy bien ahora dime ¿Cómo es que me seguirás golpeando?- pregunto con ironía en la voz, y es que es verdad con ambas manos ocupadas ahora ¿cómo golpearía a su enemigo? Y es que en eso no pensó.

-ya verás como.- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y en un intento desesperado le dio un cabezazo, algo muy mal hecho ya que termino noqueando a ambos, los dos chicos terminaron tirados en el piso, al cabo de un par de minutos o tal vez horas zim comenzó a despertar, al intentar levantarse toco un bulto a su lado, giro la cabeza y ahí aun noqueado estaba dib, era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él, lentamente se acerco a su enemigo y lo levanto en sus brazos, no se dio cuenta pero dib ya había despertado y esperaba el momento de que zim lo atacara para poder seguir la batalla empezada, zim camino hacia su sofá y lo deposito lentamente a dib en el acaricio su cabello y se alejo para dejarlo descansar. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso no era su momento ideal para terminar de una vez por todas con su rivalidad? Esos eran los pensamientos de dib.

-ahhh estúpido humano cabezón, si tan solo me hubieras dejado terminar de hablar sabrías que no me estaba burlando de ti, sabrías que yo el gran zim te estaba ofreciendo su hogar para ser también el tuyo, sabrías que ya estoy arto de las peleas fingidas que cada día tengo que librar contigo, de fingir que te odio cuando todo es una vil mentira que solo hacen que se dañe mi estúpido squeedle spooch, y que solo peleo contigo para poder estar cerca de ti.

Cada palabra era escuchada con suma atención por un atónito dib, se encontraba en shock por todo lo que se estaba enterado, sin darse cuenta se encontraba de pie y lentamente se acerco por la espalda de zim era el momento perfecto, su enemigo se encontraba con la guardia baja; si era perfecto, lo tomo por la espalda y lo abrazo. Zim al darse cuenta se gira y ve el rostro lloroso de dib.

-dime ¿es verdad todo lo que acabas de decir?- decía un dib con cara de cachorro abandonado.- se sincero y dime que estás hablando con la verdad.- esto no era una petición, era más una súplica.

-¿acaso escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir?- aun incrédulo a la pregunta de dib no sabía que decirle y si él le rechazaba y si su "amistad" se acababa, que podía hacer.

-¡solo contesta de una vez maldición!-un fuerte grito sacado desde el fondo de su desesperación resonó en la sala, los ojos de dib seguían derramando lágrimas esperando una respuesta. Sin más antes esa mirada zim quedo derrotado.

Zim rodeo a dib por la cintura y secando sus lágrimas con su mano derecha lo tomo por la barbilla para levantarle la mirada.

-dib mírame a los ojos, he escuchado decir a los humanos que los ojos son la ventana del alma; bueno entonces observa lo sincero de mis palabras en mis ojos.- dib observa los ojos de zim(ya sin sus lentillas claro), esos ojos rojos como los rubíes, brillantes como los diamantes.

-dib todo lo que dije hace un momento es verdad, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de este sentimiento que ustedes humanos llaman amor y que me ha hecho volverme loco, en las noches estas en mis sueños, de día no dejo de mirarte y mi mayor deseo es que tú me correspondieras.

Dib poco a poco empieza a soltar su agarre y zim inmediatamente entiende la indirecta.

-yo entiendo que te de asco y que nunca me corresponderás pero quería decírtelo.

-¿Qué acaso estás loco?- las palabras de dib fueron como navajas en el squeedle spooch de zim, ya todo estaba dicho él nunca le correspondería y ya todo cambiaria.

-está bien yo…- pero no termino de hablar porque los brazos de dib se aferraron a su cuello y sus labios se fundían en un tímido pero tierno beso, ¿acaso era uno más de sus locos sueños? Si era así no quería despertar, poco a poco empezó a corresponder al beso de dib y lo acerco más a su cuerpo tomándolo por la cintura, desafortunadamente para dib el aire es vital y tuvo que separarse para respirar, lo que zim no esperaba era que dib le dirigiera una hermosa sonrisa.

-sabes zim no creí que alguien se fijase en mí, pero me alegro de que me equivocara, algo dentro de mi también se sentía extraño al estar contigo y los días que no discutíamos era como si me faltara algo, aunque nunca pensé que fuera amor lo que estaba sintiendo; no, más bien lo que estoy sintiendo.

-entonces ¿eso quiere decir que me aceptas?- pregunta ingenuamente zim al no entender muy bien las palabras de dib.

-claro zim eso si tú me aceptas con todo y mi enorme cabezota.- sonrió son dulzura solo para SU zim.

-oye tu cabeza no es enorme.- zim contesta molesto ante el comentario de SU dib (jajá que ironía) – ¿y tú me aceptaras aunque sea un alíen estúpido?

-claro que si, además dicen que hay que aceptar a tu amor con todo y sus defectos.

-¿defectos? ¿Pareja? ¿Entonces ya somos una pareja?

-pues supongo que sí, ya te acepte y tu también a mí, aunque en este planeta no es bien visto las relaciones entre dos chicos pero a mí no me importa, al mundo nunca le importe, entonces que me importa ya lo que piense el mundo.- dib se abraza a la cintura de zim apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este, zim solamente se dedica a acariciar su cabeza.

-oye entonces ¿aceptas venir a vivir junto conmigo?

-mmmm déjame pensarlo.- dib se pone una mano en la barbilla a forma de pensar.- está bien me vendré contigo y tu perro-robot.- responde con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-y tu padre no te dirá nada y tu hermana?- hasta ahora se acordaron de la "familia" y es que entre tantas emociones se habían olvidado completamente de todo lo demás.

- es cierto pero ya veré como me las ingenio, además papá nunca está en casa y gaz no creo que me extrañe, así que no veo inconveniente.

-bueno entonces te quedaras a partir de hoy aquí.-

-y ¿Dónde dormiré?

- a mi lado por supuesto.- una sonrisa picara se forma en el rostro de zim mientras que a dib se le suben los colores al rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero se puede saber por qué?

-pues como oficialmente somos pareja no le veo nada de malo el que durmamos juntos ¿no crees? Además así puedo conocer más tu estructura.- las manos de zim se pasearon por la espalda de dib creando estremecer el cuerpo del chico, el rubor no tardo en aparecer y una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos al pensar en lo que pasaría después.

-entonces está decidido este será mi nuevo hogar. – dib rodea el cuello de zim para besar nuevamente sus labios, un beso correspondido por zim; lo toma por el rostro para profundizar más el beso, al separarse dib le sonríe a zim y este le devuelve el gesto con una caricia en la mejilla.

-buaaaaaa! Amo las telenovelas y aun más cuando tienen un final feliz.- el pequeño perro-robot sentado frente a los chicos con palomitas y refresco en mano lloraba a mares al ver las demostraciones de amor de sus ahora amos ¿desde cuándo está ahí? Se preguntaban ambos chicos al ver al pequeño que se veía que ya tenía un buen rato observando.

-gir, ya sabrás que dib vivirá con nosotros ¿verdad?- la pregunta ya era más una afirmación que nada.

-siiiiiii por eso es que estoy feliz, pero díganme ¿van a tener bebes?- el color grana le quedaba corto al color que teñía las mejillas de los varones, pero dib se aventuro a hablar aunque con dificultad para poder explicarle al pequeño perro-robot.

-bueno… veras… este pues gir entre dos chicos es imposible tener bebes.-

-en realidad, entre su especie si es imposible, pero los irken si que podemos tener crías, ya que a nosotros nos encuban después de ser gestados en el abdomen de otro irken, así que para poder encubarse primero debemos de estar embarazados.- la explicación de zim dejo sin palabras a dib a lo que zim solo tenía la cabeza gacha.

-espera, ¿estás hablando enserio? ¿Qué acaso tú no eres un irken varón?- dib aun no entendía muy bien la explicación.

-pues… digamos que sí y no, lo que tu vez tal vez sea a un irken varón, pero en realidad nosotros no tenemos un sexo en especifico, lo cual hace que tanto como machos y hembras de mi especie puedan procrear.

-entonces si tendrán bebes wiiiiiiii.- y el pequeño gir salió corriendo por la calle gritando que sería tío a lo que ambos chicos solo sonrieron.

-entonces zim ¿quieres tener bebes?.- la sonrisa de dib era picara y sexi, zim solo se encogió de hombros.

-ya veremos que sucede, y pues en el laboratorio tengo la incubadora por si acaso.

**Muy bien pues he aquí un nuevo fic de zim y dib aunque la verdad me deja con ganas de mas, díganme le sigo o así que se quede? Aunque sea un solo un review que sea positivo y que me diga que continúe le seguiré así que de ustedes depende y una vez más gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LA VIDA JUNTOS

**He aquí la continuación de peleas, como lo prometido es deuda y gracias a 2 reviews que recibí la historia continua, esta capitulo tiene algo de lemon y espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclainer: como todos sabemos invader zim no me pertenece si fuera así Zim y Dib serian pareja. **

PELEAS

La noche por fin había llegado y después de haber dado la vuelta por media ciudad "gritando que sería tío" el pequeño perro-robot había decidido regresar a la casa-base para así seguir haciendo preguntas a sus ahora amos, al cabo de unas horas su batería necesitaba recargarse y decidió irse a "descansar", logrando dejar en un cómodo silencio a sus dueños, un suspiro salió de ambos chicos; los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron dulcemente dándose a entender que ya nada se podía hacer, Zim tomo la mano de Dib y lo llevo hacia su nuevo dormitorio una vez ahí Dib observo a su ahora pareja con algo de duda.

-¿qué sucede Dib?.- pregunto Zim observando al chico sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-ah lo que pasa es que no me gusta dormir con la ropa del día puesta, por lo general me la cambio por una pijama.- la respuesta de Dib no era bien comprendida el alíen así que este se aventuro a preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que pijama?

-pues es una ropa que se usa para estar más cómodo mientras duermes, pero así estaré bien por el día de hoy, mañana iré a casa por mis cosas así que solo me quitare la gabardina.- Dib comenzó a sacarse la gabardina cuando Zim interrumpe su acción.

-si es para que te sientas cómodo entonces déjame enviar a mini alce a tu casa a por tu pijama.- inmediatamente el chico ordeno a mini alce que trajera la ropa de casa de Dib y este inmediatamente partió, mientras tanto para acabar con el silencio en la espera de mini alce Dib se animo a preguntar con respecto a lo hablado durante la tarde.

-así que… entonces si podemos tener una "familia" ¿cierto?-él quería saber si lo que le había dicho su compañero horas atrás era cierto, al menos en lo que él había entendido, Zim sin ganas de explicarlo todo otra vez solo asintió con la cabeza.

-pues si así es, solo que nuestro tiempo de incubación es mayor a la de ustedes los humanos.

-¿Por qué mayor? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Dib quería saberlo todo con lujo de detalles y esto era algo de lo que debía enterarse a la perfección.

-pues nuestro cuerpo es diferente al de ustedes y por lo que he investigado ustedes tardan en crear un nuevo humano en 9 meses de gestación, en cambio los irken duran 3 meses en el vientre y 9 en incubadora, así que tarda aproximadamente 1 año terrestre en formarse el cuerpo de un nuevo irken. Dib apenas iba a seguir preguntando cuando llego mini alce con todo el ropero del moreno en el lomo.

-bueno así ya no tendré que empacar.- Dib se acerco a su ropero y saco una pijama azul con una carita en el centro de la camisa.

-oh ¿así que eso es una pijama?- Zim veía con curiosidad las prendas en las manos de Dib.

-si así es con esto podre dormir más cómodo.- Dib comenzó a sacarse la gabardina y enseguida la camisa, Zim solo veía al chico con la cara sonrojada. El joven al darse cuenta de que era observado inmediatamente su rostro obtuvo el mismo color que el de su compañero.

-oye ¿acaso tú no te quitas esa ropa?- preguntaba un curioso Dib señalando las ropas de su acompañante.

-¿oh? Ah sí, es solo que primero necesito desconectar mi pak.- Zim comenzó a desconectar de su espalda el pequeño aparato, una vez que estaba desconectado tomo del piso un pantalón negro y una camisa roja e hizo lo mismo que dib, una vez que ya estaban listos para dormir se dirigieron a la cama y ambos se recostaron se dieron un dulce beso en los labios antes de desearse buenas noches y tratar de dormir; aunque sueño no tenían. Dib se sentía nervioso al pensar en lo que el joven irken le había dicho sobre tener una familia, se preguntaba si era verdad todo o solo quería ilusionarlo, por su parte Zim quería tocar a su amado y sin pensárselo dos veces se giro y lo abrazo por la cintura, al sentir el contacto con la piel de su pareja Dib se estremeció y se giro para quedar de frente a Zim, este al verlo le sonrió tiernamente, el joven le acaricio la mejilla y poco a poco unieron sus labios en un beso suave y cargado de pasión. Las manos de Zim recorrían la cintura de Dib buscando sentir la suavidad de la piel del joven, este solo se estremecía ante el rose de las manos de su amado, con desesperación por más de las caricias recibidas se comenzó a sacar la camisa de la pijama dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen, al ver el pecho desnudo del joven Zim acariciaba con euforia a su amado, Dib hizo lo mismo con su compañero y comenzó a desnudarlo comenzando con su camisa, siguiendo los pantalones para terminar con los bóxers, una vez desnudo Dib comenzó acariciando su pecho bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro, Zim ya no podía esperar más se giro sobre su compañero para despojarlo por completo de su ropa, ahora si ambos estaban como dios los trajo al mundo.

-Dib, quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me tomes para sellar el amor que me tienes, después de tantas peleas vanas que libramos quiero ser uno contigo; así que, se solo mío por favor.

-por supuesto que serás mío, así como yo seré tuyo.- sin más que decir un beso apasionado comenzó a dar inicio, una batalla de lenguas se libraba en ese momento sin un futuro ganador, el beso se rompió para seguir con mas caricias, Dib recorría sus manos por el cuerpo de su pareja dejando besos húmedos por todo el dorso, comenzó a lamer y succionar los pezones de su ahora amante causando que gemidos de placer salieran de los labios del chico, los miembros de ambos estaban palpitantes y adoloridos de lo erecto que estaban la necesidad de mas era alarmante.

-Zim ¿está bien si me introduzco en ti?- preguntaba con dulzura y desesperación en la voz.

-sí, está bien estoy listo.

Dib comenzó a preparar a su compañero para que pudiera entrar sin mucho esfuerzo y tratando de no lastimarlo, comenzó por lamerse un dedo e introducirlo en la cavidad de Zim, este al sentirse invadido se estremeció.

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- preocupado por no lastimarlo se detuvo hasta que Zim se sintiera mejor.

-estoy bien continua.

-bueno entonces esta vez va enserio, pero si te duele házmelo saber y me detengo.

-no soy tan débil como los humanos, así que estaré bien tu sigue.- los jóvenes se dieron un rápido beso y Dib continuo con su labor, comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en el cuerpo de Zim este al sentirse invadido solo se tenso, al ver la reacción del chico continuo besándolo para que se relajara y poder seguir penetrándolo, una vez resuelto el problema el miembro de Dib se introdujo por completo en Zim, la sensación era algo extraña pero agradable, Zim comenzó a pedir más y su acompañante no lo podía defraudar. Con movimientos rítmicos inicio a entrar y salir aumentando la velocidad al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Zim al pedir más causando que Dib se excitara aun mas, definitivamente esto era la gloria estaban por tocar el paraíso con la punta de los dedos.

-Dib…Dib… yo… ya… ahh creo que…ahhh… voy a… ahhh…terminar ahhh…!- los gemidos de Zim eran como música para los oídos de Dib y más aun sabiendo que él era el causante de semejante sinfonía.

-ahh si yo… también… creo que ahhh… me vengo!

Un grito ahogado resonó en la habitación, un agotado Dib caía en los brazos de un complacido Zim, Dib termino descargando toda su semilla dentro de Zim, el joven irken solo sentía el liquido caliente recorrer en su interior, una tenue sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ambos chicos y un beso para terminar la noche; cayendo suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo. La mañana no tardo en llegar indicando que había que levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día, el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación interrumpiendo el sueño de los jóvenes amantes, perezosamente Zim abre los ojos y observa a su compañero dormir, lentamente Dib comienza a despertar al colocarse sus lentes ve al irken que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-por nada, solo observo que dormiste mas cómodo sin "tu pijama".- y es que era verdad no se había dado cuenta pero se encontraban desnudos.

-ah sí, pues si las noches van a ser igual que la de ayer no me molestaría dormir desnudo para siempre.- Dib toma por la cintura a Zim para cercarlo a su cuerpo, Zim por su parte posa sus manos detrás del cuello de su compañero para fundirse en un beso.

Los días pasaron lentamente, tres semanas para ser exactos, Dib ya había hablado con su padre y este sin inmutarse solo le dijo que se cuidara, ambos chicos vivían felices; claro que con las típicas peleas de todas las parejas nada de qué preocuparse, todo era normal, si todo normal.

-oye Dib… este yo… quería saber… si tu… bueno… es que…

-¿Qué pasa Zim estas muy nervioso sucede algo malo?

-no, no, no, lo que pasa es que… bueno en tu planeta celebran un día en especial el mes de febrero y… pues ese día es hoy y… solo quería darte un presente de mi parte aunque no sé si te guste.

-ah pero que tonto, discúlpame Zim olvide por completo que hoy era 14 de febrero y la verdad no te compre nada.

-no está bien ya me has regalado algo así que no tienes de que preocuparte, solo dime si aceptas mi obsequio.- la cara de Zim estaba completamente roja, inclusive mas roja que la mismísima grana.

-oh si está bien, cualquier cosa que venga de tu parte es bien recibida por mi y lo sabes.- Dib abraza al joven irken por la cintura y lo estrecha contra su pecho.- bien entonces ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

Zim se separa un del abrazo de su pareja, le toma las manos y las posa en su vientre, Dib no entendía lo que le quería decir.

-¿Qué pasa con tu estomago? ¿Te duele el squeedle spooch?

-no Dib tu regalo esta aquí dentro.- se señala el vientre, un foco se encendió en la cabeza del moreno.

-es… es… ¿enserio? me estás diciendo ¿Qué estas preñado?- Dib se encontraba en desconcierto, Zim pensó que al joven no le agradaba la idea y sus antenas se agacharon de tristeza.

-Zim... yo… esta es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida.- al escuchar esas palabras Zim se abalanzo a los brazos de Dib.

-yo pensé que no te había agradado la idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que pensaste eso? Bueno y dime ¿desde cuándo es que sabes que seremos padres?

-tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tenemos juntos y el tiempo en que mi alerta interna despertó, pues supongo fue desde el primer día que estuvimos juntos, así que es apenas 1 mes; ah y aun hay más.

-¿Cómo que hay más?

-si aun hay mas, lo que pasa es que eres un buen ejemplo de semental.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-jajaja lo que pasa es que no solo es un pequeño.- la cara de Dib mostraba la mas enorme sonrisa que nunca nadie en su vida había visto y sin dar tiempo a que Zim continuara este lo beso por todo el rostro.

-dime que es lo que estoy pensando.- suplicaba como cachorrito triste a su adorado Zim.

-si lo que estas pensando es que son dos pequeños pues te diré que no.- la cara de Dib mostro decepción al no recibir la respuesta anhelada.- ¿Por qué es que pensaste que serian dos?- pregunto sonriente Zim.

-bueno es que tú me dijiste que no es solo un pequeño.

-y así es no es solo uno, en realidad son tres.- la cara de sorpresa de Dib no podría ser descrita, el decir que casi se le salían los ojos y que la mandíbula tocaba el suelo era poco para la rostro impresionado del joven, Zim saco de su estado de sorpresa al hablar.

-entonces solo queda esperar 2 meses más para pasarlos a la incubadora, tendré que comenzar a preparar los pak´s.- Zim hablaba de todos los preparativos que tenían que hacer para recibir a los trillizos, unos brazos hicieron que terminara con su letanía, eran los brazos de Dib que lo tomaron por la espalda para susurrarle al oído.

-Zim, aun quedan 11 meses para preparar todo, así que mientras disfrutemos de esta hermosa noticia.- Dib giro a Zim para poder besar sus labios, un beso suave y tierno al separarse las manos de Dib acariciaron el vientre de Zim con suavidad, ahora si su deseo de tener una familia se estaba cumpliendo y todo gracias a ese irken que tanto había odiado y que ahora amaba.

-te amo Zim, gracias por este maravilloso regalo.

**Muy bien aquí termina el segundo capítulo díganme que les pareció. ¿Quieren que continúe o ya así se queda? Ya saben un solo review positivo y yo continuo. Mil gracias por leer nos vemos en la próxima n.n **

**Hirano23.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: el despertar de la familia.

**Bueno una vez más heme aquí con la continuación de peleas y como lo prometido es deuda pues este va dedicado a lupita. Snape a VampireDarkRogueWind y a mi lector/a anónimo/a mil gracias por sus reviews y también por la ayuda.**

**Disclainer: como ya saben invader zim no es de mi propiedad, solo uso los personajes sin fines de lucro. **

Peleas

Los jóvenes futuros padres comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de la familia; Zim se encargaba de la creación de los pak´s para los bebes y de las otras 2 incubadoras ya que solo contaba con una y tenía que tenerlas terminadas antes de que se cumplieran los 3 meses de gestación, mientras Dib seguía estudiando también tuvo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo con su padre para poder sustentar sus alimentos, el Prof. membrana estaba feliz de que su hijo se interesara en la ciencia real y lo acepto gustoso; aunque a Dib solo le interesara el trabajo por el dinero.

Todos los días era lo mismo, al amanecer tenían que prepararse para ir a la preparatoria ya que solo les faltaba 5 meses para terminarla y comenzar la universidad, Dib tenía contemplado seguir la universidad para conseguir un buen trabajo para darle lo mejor a su nueva familia, ya que el no quería que les faltase nada, además de que deseaba un trabajo donde pudiera trabajar la mayor parte del día en casa y poder estar cerca de sus hijos y no dejarlos solos como su padre lo dejo a él y a su hermana, Zim por su parte no seguiría los estudios, ya tenía suficientes datos sobre la humanidad metidos en su pak; no le costaría trabajo conseguir un buen empleo, además de que Dib no quería que dejara solos a sus hijos aunque estos solo fueran unos embriones, el joven solo deseaba que cuidara bien a sus pequeños al irken no le quedo de otra y acepto sin rechistar cosa que dejo satisfecho al moreno.

Llegando casi los 3 meses las incubadoras ya estaban listas y preparadas para la llegada de los ocupantes, los pak´s descansaban en un contenedor esperando a sus nuevos dueños, la joven pareja esperaba ansiosos el poder ver a sus niños, que aunque ya sabían que eran tres el deseo de tenerlos a su lado era tan grande como el amor que se tenían ambos.

Faltaba solo una semana para el cambio de "residencia" de los bebes y a Dib se le hacía extraño no ver cambios en el cuerpo de su compañero, ni siquiera uno leve el chico esperaba ver un estomago abultado al igual que el de las mujeres embarazadas que alguna vez había visto, esto lo tenía con la incógnita en la mente hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Zim el tiempo de gestación está por cumplirse ¿verdad?- la pregunta del joven membrana logro que el antes mencionado dejara lo que estaba haciendo en su laboratorio para responder a la pregunta formulada.

- si así es, la semana que entra tendré que dejar a los pequeños en las incubadoras.- esto ultimo lo dice tocándose el vientre y con una mirada triste.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- levanta la mirada para observar a su cuestionador.

-oh lo que pasa es que no vi que creciera tu estomago, bueno la verdad esperaba ver un estomago abultado mas no vi cambios en tu cuerpo ¿acaso será que solo es un bebe?- la duda se hizo presente en el joven a lo que su acompañante solo se acerco para abrazarlo.

-no te preocupes, ya veremos la semana entrante cuantos son nuestros niños.- una caricia limpia y dulce se transformo en un beso cargado de amor y ternura ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros; sabían que todo estaría bien, que aunque Zim extrañaría el tener a sus bebes en su abdomen y el que Dib hubiese deseado haber podido tocar un voluminoso vientre todo eso no importaba tanto; porque sabían que pronto podrían ver a sus pequeños y esa era una de las mayores felicidades que podrían tener además de tenerse mutuamente.

Como era de esperarse el tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando ansias algo con el corazón, pronto llego el día de cambiar a los pequeños a las incubadoras, el proceso fue cuidadoso para no lastimar a ninguno de los bebes; Dib ayudo a su pareja a sacar lentamente cada uno de sus hijos, Zim recostado en una cama puesta a la mitad del laboratorio para inmediatamente después de la extracción colocar a los bebes en sus nuevas "camas", preparado con las instrucciones que su pareja le había dado horas antes; Dib, el ahora casi padre extraía del cuerpo de su amado una pequeña bolita no más grande que sus dos manos juntas, de un color verdoso pero no tanto como el tono de Zim, inmediatamente fuera del cuerpo lo introducía en la incubadora para que siguiera su proceso de maduración pues aun le faltaba 9 meses para que estuvieran listos para adentrarse a la vida, el proceso fue repetido 2 veces más hasta que los 3 bebes estuvieron cada uno en su respectiva "habitación", Dib estaba feliz las palabras de Zim habían sido ciertas, ahora tendría su propia familia y lo mejor de todo es que era con el irken testarudo, necio y orgulloso que el tanto adoraba.

-gracias Zim, soy el hombre más afortunado del universo todo eso gracias a ti.- se acerco al aun recostado irken para juntar sus labios y disfrutar del sabor de su boca, las caricias se hicieron presentes inmediatamente, la pasión comenzaba a adentrase en el cuerpo del moreno, el deseo de volver a tenerlo solo para el intentaba apoderarse de su razón; sus manos se deslizaron por el dorso desnudo de Zim acariciando cada centímetro de su hermosa piel verde, gemidos ahogados salían de la boca del joven verde, la razón había perdido solo el placer estaba presente, el recorrido de sus labios estaban por llegar al miembro de Zim cuando unas manos verdes le detuvieron su camino.

-¿Qué sucede acaso no quieres continuar?- la razón estaba regresando de a poco a Dib.

-no es que no lo quiera, es solo que apenas acabas de sacar a los bebes de mi cuerpo y ya estas pensando en mas.- una sonrisa divertida se asomo en sus facciones, logrando así el sonrojo de su compañero.

-lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento, es que el verte así tendido ante mi merced hace que pierda la cordura y desee solo tenerte para mi.- un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Zim, un nudo en se formo en su garganta al haber escuchado las palabras de cariño de su Dib.

-sabes que siempre seré solo tuyo, no tienes porque perder los estribos; además, los bebes están presentes.- gira su rostro hacia las incubadoras.

-es cierto, de verdad lo lamento mucho.

-no lo lamentes, solo espera a que los pequeños no estén presentes y a que yo mejore.

-pensé que eras un irken "muy resistente".- el joven hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-¡Y LO SOY, SOLO QUE TU NO SABES LO QUE ES TENER QUE DEJAR IR PARTE DE TU SER!- la molestia era evidente en Zim a pesar de saber que sus bebes estarían bien en las incubadoras le daba tristeza no poder tener a sus hijos en su vientre como las terrícolas a sus hijos, por su parte Dib sabía que había metido la pata y debía disculparse.

-discúlpame Zim, yo no pensé que eso te molestaría; de verdad lo siento te prometo no volver a hacer una broma de mal gusto como esa. ¿Me perdonas?- una cara de cachorrito no le había fallado en los últimos meses y esta vez no era la excepción, Zim solo se volteo a verlo y le sonrió; problema resuelto.

Los meses pasaron rápido, tan rápido que Dib ya había terminado la preparatoria, ahora ya tenía 4 meses en la universidad seguía trabajando con su padre y este aun estaba feliz de tenerlo en el laboratorio a su lado, Zim continuaba con los cuidados y arreglos para la llegada de los bebes ya solo quedaba menos de 1 mes para su "nacimiento" oficial, las tres habitaciones estaban listas amuebladas perfectamente para cada uno de los pequeños.

Como siempre pasa; cuando se acerca el momento más deseado por uno, los días pasan más lentos (¿o acaso es mentira?), así paso el mes de diciembre para nuestra feliz pareja, eterna era la palabra indicada para describir la espera que carcomía sus deseos de tener a sus hijos ya despiertos en sus brazos. El año ya estaba por cumplirse, ambos chicos esperaban sentados cada día frente a las incubadoras impacientes por ver que sus pequeños abriesen los ojos, sacarlos de sus "camas" para poder abrazarlos. Entro el mes de enero; exactamente el lunes 16 de enero, Zim y Dib se encontraban cada uno en sus labores el moreno en su trabajo, el irken con Gir y mini alce en la compra de víveres para el hogar, una alarma resonó en el laboratorio de la casa-base pero nadie la escuchaba, el liquido de las incubadoras comenzó a drenarse; al estar vacías tres pequeños abrían sus ojos a su nueva vida. Las incubadoras se abrieron dando libertad a los "recién nacidos" ni tardos ni perezosos salieron de su cautiverio buscando a sus padres al no encontrar a nadie comenzaron a llorar.

Al cabo de media hora ambos jóvenes llegaban a su hogar, al entrar en la casa-base una luz roja parpadeaba en la sala los dos chicos corrieron al laboratorio sabiendo lo que la luz significaba, al entrar en el laboratorio inmediatamente miraron los contenedores abiertos, vacios para ser exactos; una mirada aterrada en el rostro de Dib se hizo presente, un dolor al no ver a sus pequeños en sus "camas", las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Zim, miles de sentimientos se encontraban amontonados en los corazones de ambos, la ira de Dib se hizo presente y golpeo con fuerza uno de los contenedores que resguardaban a sus hijos; ahora vacios, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que los pequeños despertaron llorando donde se habían quedado dormidos después de tanto esperar a sus padres, al escuchar el sollozo de los bebes, Dib y Zim comenzaron a buscarlos no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos pues los bebes no dejaban de llorar

-ya, ya no llores todo está bien no pasa nada.- intentaba calmar a dos pequeños en sus brazos, la voz de Dib mostraba la felicidad de saber que sus hijos estaban bien.

-shhh, shhh estamos aquí no hay nada por que llorar.- Zim arrullaba a uno más, aunque sus ojos estaban empapados de lagrimas y pareciera que se consolaba a el mismo. Los tres bebes cesaron su llanto cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo, Zim y Dib subieron a dejar a los pequeños en sus respectivas habitaciones para dejarlos descansar; pues por lo visto habían dormido en el piso del laboratorio merecían dormir en un lugar más cómodo, le pusieron una pijama y su respectivo pak a cada uno y los dejaron en sus camas.

-estoy feliz de que ya estén despiertos; aunque, después de haber esperado sentados frente a las incubadoras cada día no puedo creer que nacieron y nosotros no estuvimos presentes.- Dib no sabía si sentirse feliz por el despertar de sus hijos o estar triste por no presenciar el acontecimiento que había esperado por todo un año.

-no te preocupes Dib, lo importante es que están bien y que están con nosotros.- Zim aun se sentía rebosante de alegría al ver a sus pequeños sanos y salvos después del susto que se llevaron al llegar y pensar que no estaban.

-tienes razón, creo que eso es lo más importante ahora.- lentamente se acerco a Zim para besarlo cuando un sonido interrumpió el momento.

-disculpen, tengo hambre.- una pequeña de ojos dorados, hermosa piel esmeralda, cabello negro al hombro y unas pequeñas antenas rizadas se encontraba parada en la puerta de la cocina mirando sonrojada y con curiosidad a los chicos.

-¿ah? Esto… ahh… si… ven acércate para que comas un poco.-el rostro de su pequeña dibujo la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto en su vida; aunque era simplemente divina el joven Dib no entendía ¿cómo era que su pequeña estuviera hablando?, Zim inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto y explico el porqué del habla de su hija.

-de ante mano sabes que soy un irken ¿verdad?- Dib solo asintió con la cabeza.-bueno recuerda que hace un momento cuando le pusimos la pijama a nuestros hijos también les implante el pak.- otro asentimiento de cabeza.-una vez que nacemos se nos implanta un pak con los aprendizajes básicos, asi que no te sorprendas de que nuestros hijos sepan hablar, además su pak tiene la información básica de tu planeta y de mi planeta.- terminada la explicación de Zim ya no quedaba más que preguntar y solo se limito a observar a su hermosa hija comer una taza de leche con galletas, a los pocos minutos los pequeños restantes entraban a la cocina pidiendo lo mismo que su hermanita, uno de ellos de ojos brillantes color zafiro del mismo tono esmeralda, cabello corto color negro y pequeñas antenas rizadas como las de su hermana; el segundo idéntico a su hermano pero este tenía las antenas como su padre en forma de "L" invertida, los tres pequeños eran simplemente hermosos que aunque su piel fuese verde no importaba era simplemente preciosa.

-muy bien, ahora solo queda el darles un nombre a mis tres hermosos hijos.- hablo con el orgullo que siempre había caracterizado al irken y que mas podía decir si sus bebes eran simplemente unos verdaderos ángeles de gran belleza. Dib sonrió complacido al escuchar a Zim hablar con tanto orgullo de sus hijos, miro a los niños comiendo su merienda al fin su felicidad estaba completa.

-de acuerdo con quien comenzamos.- Zim observaba a sus hijos decidiendo a quien nombrar primero.

-¿Qué te parece si inicias con las damas?- Dib regala una caricia en el cabello de su pequeña y un sonrojo atraviesa el rostro de esta.

-sería lo mejor pero ¿te parece si yo nombro a los niños y tu a la nena?

-muy bien me parece justo ¿estás de acuerdo amor?- una sonrisa dirigida a la niña por parte de su padre, un asentimiento por parte de ella.

-entonces niños… ¡levante la mano quien quiere ir primero!- Dib casi se va de espaldas al escuchar dichas palabras, mas no le quedo de otra al ver a sus pequeños pelear por ser el primero, se notaba que eran hijos de Zim, terminada la disputa el ganador fue el pequeño de antenas rizadas.

-ok la batalla fue difícil y tú fuiste el vencedor.- Zim hablaba como si de la guerra se tratase mas Dib no quiso interrumpirlo, se le veía muy motivado y a su hijo sumamente ilusionado.- hijo mío el día de hoy yo que soy tu padre, tu creador te otorgo el nombre de…- ese era el irken que Dib había conocido aquel que le daba una y mil vueltas al asunto, pero esta vez no pensaba detenerlo sus hijos mostraban gran interés en su futuro nombre.-

-¡Neri! Hijo a partir de ahora llevaras con orgullo este nombre y nunca decepcionaras a tu sangre.- terminada la letanía el pequeño Neri se levanto de su lugar hizo un saludo militar, Zim respondió de igual manera, Neri regreso a su asiento a continuar su merienda.

-ahora es tu turno.- se dirigió al otro pequeño de antenas mas rectas e inicio la misma letanía, de igual manera el pequeño miraba ilusionado a su padre esperando ansioso el escuchar su nombre.

-hijo mío, el día de hoy yo que soy tu padre, tu creador te otorgo el nombre de…- la mirada del pequeño se veía iluminada por la ansiedad de escuchar su nombre por primera vez.

-¡Yue! A partir de ahora llevaras con orgullo este nombre y nunca decepcionaras a tu sangre.- el mismo saludo militar por parte de padre e hijo, la misma escena que con Neri para continuar la merienda.

-muy bien Dib tu turno.

-no me quejare de tu proceso de nombramiento estilo militar, ni tampoco diré nada por los nombres elegidos para nuestros hijos, pero ¿es necesario todo el discurso?

-¡claro que es necesario! A nosotros los irken se nos nombra bajo las normas y leyes del planeta irk.- Zim se exalto como si de una blasfemia se tratase.

-está bien, está bien entonces pequeña es tu turno ¿estás de acuerdo?-la pequeña solo asintió con timidez ante su padre.

-entonces aquí vamos.- un suspiro resignado salió del joven para comenzar la letanía.- hija mía el día de hoy yo que soy tu padre, te otorgo el nombre de…-la pequeña mostraba sumo interés en las palabras de su progenitor.

-¡Kim! Desde este momento llevaras con orgullo tu nombre, no me decepciones.- una caricia de parte del joven, un abrazo como respuesta de parte de su hija.

-nada mal, aunque te falto estilo y desenvolvimiento.- no muy convencido con el nombramiento pero satisfecho con el esfuerzo hecho por parte de Dib; Zim veía con ternura a su ahora familia.

-wiiiiii ya soy tío, les preparare wafles a mis sobrinos.- el pequeño robot entro sin más a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar.

La cena continúo sin novedades, los hermanitos regresaron a sus camas después de la cena al igual que sus padres prometiéndoles un recorrido por la casa-base el día siguiente Gir se fue con la pequeña Kim y mini alce se fue a la habitación de los gemelos, el día había terminado tranquilo y con mucha felicidad ¿Qué mas podían pedir?

**Ok aquí termina el cap. 3 díganme si continuo o que se quede hasta aquí, gracias a quien ha estado leyendo mis pobres fic´s , nos leemos en la siguiente entrega n.n**

**Hirano23**


End file.
